Our Love is Forever Growing
by Miznotch
Summary: No doubt that Tamaki and Haruhi are now fully aware of their feelings for each other. But what happens when Haruhi decides to accept the new offer that has been given to her? How far will their love travel? Come and Find out. xThird Bookx
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.-I haven't written any ouran for a while so please bear with me. I'm glad you guys enjoyed Our Growing Love and Our Love is Still Growing. So I made another sequel, and I hope you guys enjoy it as well. Arigatou.**

**Haruhi's Apartment**

"Hai, Hai, I understand," Haruhi's father had just gotten off the phone with the principal. "Haruhi, darling!"

"What!" Haruhi coldly answered.

"Watcha doing?" her dad peeked into her room.

"Studying," Haruhi was surrounded by a mountain of books and notebooks as well as pencils and erasers.

"Ah, well I wanted to talk to you for a while," her dad tried to be his normal self but Haruhi caught on and put down her pencil and turned her attention to her dad.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I just talked to your principal and they have this wonderful uh…offer," Haruhi's father cleared his throat.

"Just get on with it," Haruhi sighed.

"Okay, okay, well they offered to assist you with your studies further,"

"How?"

"Well…they offered for you to represent their school in America, a student exchange,"

"For how long?"

"The remaining months of school,"

"What do you think about this, Otosan," Haruhi asked.

Her father was taken aback with her question. "Well, I want you to experience new things." He gave her a sincere smile.

Haruhi nodded. _But that means I'll be leaving everyone then._

"Think about your own future, my love," her father said before leaving Haruhi with her own thoughts. Haruhi quickly shifted in study mode again and knocked down the mountain of homework and tests she had to study for.

**Lunch time **

"Haru~Hi," the Hitachiin brothers chimed in.

"Hmm?" Haruhi was eating her usual plain lunch box.

"What's the matter Haru-chan?" Hunny asked. "You seem kinda down."

"I'm just overly tired, that's all," Haruhi petted Hunny's head.

"Tired!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Don't think you can just barge in this conversation," Hikaru pushed Tamaki's face away from Haruhi.

"Why, my love?" Tamaki kneeled down and took Haruhi's hand and kissed it.

"Don't call me that," Haruhi shivered as she took her other hand away from Tamaki. _They're so alike in different ways._

Tamaki was back to his corner, 'crying' his eyes out.

"But seriously, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know if I did that well on the last exam we took," Haruhi lied. She couldn't bring up the school exchange with them just yet.

"You? Worrying about an exam? I doubt that," Kyouya smirked at Haruhi.

_Ugh, always knowing when I'm lying. _Haruhi thought. "I _do _worry, you know,"

"Rrrrrrr feisty," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"Fujioka, Haruhi, to the principal's office," the overhead.

"Well, seems like they need me in there," Haruhi ignored Tamaki and went straight to the principal's office.

"Otosan," Haruhi was shocked to find her father in a worn-out suit, sitting across from the principal himself.

"Please, come in,"

Haruhi closed the door carefully and sat beside her father.

"Have you thought about our offer, Ms. Fujioka?"

"I have," Haruhi answered rather coldly. "I'm glad to take your offer and make the school proud."

Her father couldn't help but smile at the thought that his own daughter was going to travel across the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ne, Haruhi, what was that all about?" Hikaru asked once she came back from the principal's office. The group gathered around Haruhi, making it seem like they weren't letting her go easily without an answer.

"Uh, well, they were talking about an offer," Haruhi slowly began saying.

"What kind of offer?" Hunny asked.

"Exchange student…to America," Haruhi gulped.

"America!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You declined right, dear?" he nervously asked.

"Considering my lifestyle right now, I thought America would help me in the future," Haruhi looked down. "So, I accepted the offer."

"B-but, but," Tamaki whined. "You'll be leaving all of us, then."

"I know," was all Haruhi said. The twins were shocked and couldn't make a witty comeback; even Kyouya was shocked as well. "Guys, it's not like I'll be living there forever, it's just for the rest of the year."

"But this is our last year together," Hunny said, tearing up. "Waaaah, Takashi!"

Hunny went to Mori-senpai and wept.

Haruhi sighed. "I've got to think about my future as well."

"When will you be leaving?" Tamaki asked seriously.

"Next week, they already covered my flight tickets and such,"

"Isn't this too sudden?" Kaoru asked.

"It is, but I think this is what's best for me," Haruhi said.

"If you think that, then I support it," Tamaki smiled at Haruhi and brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. Haruhi grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Arigatou," she said and Tamaki flushed red and took his hand away and sat in a corner having some wild daydreams as always.

The rest of the day, they had to 'work' but everyone wasn't in their best attitudes and everyone seemed kind of down. They ended the club early today.

"Haruhi, would you care to accompany me for some fresh air?" Mori senpai asked Haruhi.

Haruhi was surprised by this but she slowly nodded. "Let me gather all my stuff, then."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out.

"What is it?" Haruhi answered back.

"Do you want to-,"

"Can't you see she already has plans with Mori-senpai?" The Hitachiin brothers said in harmony.

"Sorry, Tamaki, maybe next time," Haruhi made up for it by hugging Tamaki out of nowhere. "Promise."

Tamaki was immobile and his jaw dropped.

"I don't know why he's acting like that, I mean we're already like a cou-," Haruhi trailed off and blushed.

"Ehh, what were you gonna say?" Kaoru poked Haruhi.

"It's nothing," Haruhi blushed harder. "I gotta go."

"I'm coming too!" Hunny tagged along, Mori didn't seem to mind.

"Ne, my lord," Kaoru poked Tamaki once they were gone. "When are you gonna ask Haruhi?"

"Ask her what?" Tamaki coming back to his senses.

"Y'know," Hikaru said.

"Ask her what?" Tamaki asked again.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, face palming.

"To be your girlfriend!" Hikaru blurted out. "There! I said it! Ugh, why are you so slow!"

Tamaki blushed. "Aren't we already…."

"Well, you haven't properly asked her," Kaoru said.

Tamaki lingered on the thought.

"It's best if you do it now, you never know, she might meet someone in America," Hikaru sighed.

"But I doubt Haruhi's that kind of girl," Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"He doesn't need to know that," Hikaru giggled and Kaoru smirked.

…

Haruhi and Mori-senpai sat on the benches just outside their school; Hunny was eating vanilla flavored ice cream who sat next to Mori-senpai.

_Well, this is awkward. _Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi," Mori finally said something.

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Take care of yourself when you're in America,"

"Oh, of course," Haruhi answered.

"And don't forget us,"

"Of course not, I don't think I can even if I wanted to,"

"One phone call and any of us will be there, if you need someone," Mori said and Haruhi nodded.

_This is odd; he never really talked to me one-on-one before._

Hunny didn't interrupt and ate his ice cream quietly.

"And don't forget that it's Tamaki that you love,"

Haruhi's face flushed red and she gulped in order to swallow what Mori-senpai just said. Haruhi giggled.

"Huh?" Mori was confused by her reaction.

"Are you afraid that I'll meet someone new?"

"Uh, well," Mori couldn't answer.

"Don't worry, Mori senpai, I love him dearly, and besides I don't think I could let myself hurt Tamaki like that,"

Mori smiled and petted Haruhi's head.

"What was I worrying about?" Mori asked himself loudly and Haruhi just gave him a sincere smile.

"Finished!" Hunny exclaimed and smiled at the two of them.

"I'll walk you home," Mori stood up.

"Okay," Haruhi said.

Once Haruhi was home, she found Tamaki and her father on the 'living room'.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"My love! You're back!" her father went to hug her but Haruhi avoided him.

"Come sit with me, my dear!" Tamaki said.

Haruhi sighed. _These two will be the death of me._

She sat next to her father and asked Tamaki what he was doing in their apartment.

"Well, to put it bluntly," Tamaki cleared his throat. "Haruhi, will you be my girlfriend!"

"EHHH?" Haruhi cried.

Her father sighed. "I'll leave you two alone." He went out their apartment.

"Baka!" Haruhi said.

"Wha-,"

"You're just asking me this now?"

"Well-,"

"Shouldn't you have asked me a long time ago?"

"But-,"

"Just because I'm leaving in a week, doesn't give you the right to wait this long to ask me!"

Before Haruhi could scream another sentence, Tamaki leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Haruhi's lips.

"Ah!" Tamaki was shocked by his actions. "Gomen Haruhi! It's just that…you were getting mad and you wouldn't stop and…and I…"

Haruhi touched her lips and was furiously blushing. She stood up and went over to Tamaki and leaned over so that they can hear each other breathing.

"What I'm going to do," Haruhi said and Tamaki was waiting for a slap in his face. "You can't let any girl do it to you. Understand?"

Tamaki nodded quickly and shut his eyes only to feel Haruhi's lips against his. Haruhi quickly pulled away but Tamaki carefully grabbed Haruhi by the head and pulled her in for another kiss.

"I understand," Tamaki said, kissing her on the forehead. "I understand; my dear girlfriend."

"Don't call me that, it's embarrassing," Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder. They let the silence sit with them until her father barged in and Haruhi quickly pulled away and sat properly.

"Alright! Alright! Who wants dinner!"

"I do!" Tamaki answered like a child.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything's packed?" Kyouya asked nonchalantly, hiding his unexpected gloom that Haruhi was going away.

"Yup," Haruhi said cheerfully, also hiding her sadness.

"We'll accompany you to the airport, your father's on his way there, I've provided the transportation," Kyouya informed her.

"Of course you did," Haruhi coldly said. "Ah, I mean…thank you." _I guess I'll let him have his ways for the last time._

"We should be leaving soon," Hikaru looked at the clock.

"Milord, it's time to go," Kaoru said to Tamaki, weeping at a corner.

"Okay," Tamaki sniffed.

Hikaru and Kaoru carried Haruhi's luggage.

Haruhi was about to protest when they said; "At least let us do this for you."

Haruhi saw the way they avoided her eyes and nodded in agreement. _Ah, I hate this._

Tamaki was about to leave the room with them when Haruhi said; "Wait,"

Tamaki looked back to see her coming towards him.

"Don't just leave without me," she said, grabbing his hands and intertwined her fingers with blushed and went out the door to find girls crying and holding cards for Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Don't forget us!" they cried.

"I won't. I'll be back in no time," Haruhi said. Hunny and Mori were collecting the presents for her as they pass by. There was a lump in Haruhi's throat, she was moments away from crying but she swallowed it back, forcing herself not to show her tears.

Even in the limousine, Tamaki and Haruhi were still holding hands, gripping each other's hands tightly, never wanting to let go. The others were silent, only a sigh and a cough here and there broke the silent. The drive to the airport was painfully long. Too long for the others to keep still and stay quiet, but they did anyways. Haruhi started opening the cards from the girls and found herself almost crying, so she stuffed them in her bag again. They finally arrived after an hour drive and they head out inside.

"Otosan!" Haruhi shouted once she located her father. Tamaki loosened his grip, expecting Haruhi to let go of his hands but she didn't, she only tightened her grip as to say that she wasn't ready to let go yet. Her father smiled at the sight of the two of them holding hands.

"My love!" he exclaimed. "Listen, Otosan hasn't had lunch yet."

"Ah," Haruhi said.

"And I'm gonna be late for work, so I'll see you later okay? Don't forget to eat dinner later on!" Her father kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you later," Haruhi gave her dad a huge smile before he left.

"It says your flight's boarding in half an hour," Kyouya said.

"I should probably be going then," Haruhi looked at her watch.

Kyouya leaned over and gave a surprising kiss on Haruhi's forehead, even Tamaki and the others made an 'Ah!' sound.

"Don't forget you still have your debt to pay," he said.

"Of course that's the thing you worry about," Haruhi said under her breath but Kyouya seemed to have heard it and smirked at her.

The Hitachiin brothers weren't gonna lose to Kyouya and decided to give her a kiss on the cheek also. Haruhi's breath hitches. Hikaru's eyes smiled as his heart beat fast, being that close to Haruhi.

"You know, we're your favorites," they announced.

Mori placed his hands on their shoulders as to say to step back and they automatically did, intimidated by his tallness. Hunny was seating at Mori's shoulder and exclaimed; "_We're _Haruhi's favorites!"

Mori-senpai bent over and looked at Haruhi's big brown eyes. Haruhi gulped, she hasn't seen Mori this close in her life. Mori decided to give Haruhi's nose a kiss and the Hitachiin brothers' jaws dropped. Kyouya was secretly holding his laughter inside him. Hunny smugly looked at them. He also reached over and kissed Haruhi's nose.

"Bunbun, kisses you too!" Hunny said and he grabbed his bunny and put it close to Haruhi's face. Haruhi kisses his bunny and Hunny was ecstatic.

Haruhi giggled. _Now, there's only one more. _She looked at Tamaki who was staring at her.

Tamaki cleared his throat and let go of Haruhi's hands and patted her on the shoulder. "Your flight's boarding soon."

Haruhi frowned as well as the others but before the Hitachiin brothers could give Tamaki a lecture, Haruhi grabbed her luggage and started walking off.

"That's what you get, baka!" Hunny unpredictably said. The Hitachiin brothers nodded their head in agreement. Tamaki called Haruhi's name and she looked back, not to him but to the others.

"I love you!" Haruhi shouted and Tamaki's face lifted up. "All!"

Tamaki cleared his throat and Kaoru and Hikaru started laughing.

"Guess who's teasing you," Kaoru poked Tamaki in the cheek.

"I love you all, she says," Hikaru couldn't stop laughing.

They watched as she blended in with the other people. They stayed in the airport until her boarding flight.

All was silent. And they couldn't hide it, their tears which flowed through their eyes. They already missed their Haruhi.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi made her way to Fairview High School early in the morning. She shivered as she got out of the taxicab.

_Alright, here I go._

"Haruhi Fujioka?" A staff member of the school asked once she spotted Haruhi in the main office.

"Hai? I mean, yes?" Haruhi forgot that she was in America.

"Hi, my name is Mrs. Carmela, pleased to meet you," she shook Haruhi's hand tightly.

"Pleased to meet you to," Haruhi smiled back.

Mrs. Carmela was kind enough to show her around.

"You have about an hour until your first class starts, feel free to eat at our cafeteria downstairs," Mrs. Carmela said once they reached the dorm where Haruhi's staying.

"Thank you," Haruhi bowed. Mrs. Carmela nervously smiled as she awkwardly bowed back.

Haruhi opened the door only to find a lovely dark haired, Albanian girl sitting on her bed, doing her make-up.

"Ah! You must be Haruhi!" she squealed. "My name is Sofia Gullenti," she took Haruhi's luggage and placed it beside Haruhi's bed. "Sit! Sit!"

So throughout that whole morning, Sofia had asked Haruhi a thousand questions about her life in Japan. The bell finally rang, saving Haruhi from Sofia's interrogation.

"I'll come to your classroom to pick you up for lunch; I want to introduce you to my best friend!" Sofia said before parting ways with Haruhi. Haruhi has been assigned advanced classes and she actually found herself nervous but nonetheless, she walked in to her new classroom. Everyone was silent once Haruhi came in.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in!" the teacher cheerfully told her. She made her way to the teacher's desk and introduced herself.

"I'm Mr. O'Donnel," the grey-haired teacher said. "Well, go on, have a seat."

Haruhi uncomfortably sat in the empty desk on the back row. Everyone was staring at her like they haven't seen an Asian student before.

"Well don't gawked at her! You'll make her feel uncomfortable!" O'Donnel exclaimed and everyone shifted their views so they were facing the front.

Lunch time came and just as Sofia promised, she came to pick Haruhi from her classroom.

"This is Stefan," Sofia introduced Haruhi to a blonde haired guy, wearing thick glasses.

"Hi, I heard a lot about you," he smiled at her.

"Careful Haruhi, he likes Japanese girls,"

"Eh?" Haruhi cried out.

"Isn't she adorable," Sofia squealed once again, clapping her hands together. Once Haruhi took a bite of her burge, she was shocked as to how delicious it was.

"Shocking, right?" Stefan munched down his own burger. "That's exactly my first impression of their burgers here."

"So do you have any girlfriends?" Sofia asked. Haruhi choked on her drink, misunderstanding her.

"Oh, I'm not a lesbian,"

Stefan had a puzzled look on his face before cracking up.

"No, no, I meant to say is if you have any friends that are girls, y'know?" Sofia cleared her message.

"Uhm," _Now that I think about it, I don't really have any good girl friends at all. _"I have friends, but they're all guys."

"Same here!" Sofia cried.

"That's why she was so excited when she heard that she has a new roommate."

A ginger boy sat next to Sofia and looked at Haruhi. "Who's she?"

"Sky, meet Haruhi. Haruhi, this is Sky," Sofia introduced the two.

"Hi," Haruhi said.

"Oh, hi!" Sky's face lit up. "You're exactly Stefan's type, so be careful."

"Guys, stop scaring her," Stefan gave Haruhi a wink.

"Ah," was all Haruhi could reply, too focused on her burger.

They chatted away the rest of the lunch time and Haruhi felt so welcomed that she forgot all about Tamaki not kissing her. When her classes were finally done, Stefan was standing outside her classroom.

"I thought I could walk you back to your dorm," Stefan smiled.

"Ah, okay," Haruhi smiled back. Arriving near at her dorm, she saw a blonde haired guy standing.

"EH!" Haruhi yelled.

"What is it?" Stefan asked when he saw Tamaki looking fondly at Haruhi.

"_Haruhi! I missed you!" Tamaki came running and hugged Haruhi tightly._

"_It's only been a day," Haruhi mumbled. "Tamaki, I can't breathe."_

"Uhm," Stefan said not understanding any of what they were saying.

"Ah," Haruhi almost forgot about Stefan. She pushed Tamaki away and cleared her throat. "Stefan, this is Tamaki….my boyfriend." Haruhi flatly said.

"Oh!" Stefan was shocked. "Hello!"

"Hi! Thank you for keeping my dear Haruhi in company," Tamaki said, speaking in fluent English.

"No, it's cool. She's really nice and all," Stefan felt awkward all of a sudden. "Well, I should leave you guys alone now." He chuckled tensely and walked away.

"_What are you doing here!" Haruhi asked Tamaki, signaling him to come in her dorm._

"_Uh, well…"Tamaki fidgeted._

"_Well? Don't give me that!" Haruhi's memories of him not kissing her finally came back. "If you have to say something, say it."_

"_I'm sorry about before, I was just nervous and I felt that if I have kissed you, I wouldn't be able to let you go," Tamaki said truthfully. Haruhi was taken back, she didn't think Tamaki would say it out loud that quickly. _

_Haruhi smiled and said; "See, that wasn't so bad."_

_Tamaki took a step forward so he was standing right in front of Haruhi._

"_I'm going to kiss you now," he stated and Haruhi nodded. He placed his hands on her cheek, slowly caressing it. He gradually leaned over and placed his lips to hers. Haruhi closed her eyes as she felt the softness caress her. Softly, he glided over his lips as she glided hers. Haruhi's heart was beating as fast as Tamaki's. She put her arms around his neck, as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Out of nowhere, Tamaki slipped his tongue in her mouth and that's when Haruhi jumped. _

"_Ah, sorry Haruhi!" Tamaki blushed. "My tongue! It just acted on its own!" _

_Haruhi touched her lips and started giggling. "Baka." _


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaki had said his goodbyes to Haruhi, although he didn't want to. And before Haruhi knew it, Tamaki had packed up the belongings he brought with him and was ready to return to Japan.

Haruhi sighed as the freezing weather made her feel worse. It was icy outside. So she shut the window and put on her father's old sweater and started studying at her desk that was placed across from her bed. Her side of the room was pretty plain, whereas Sofia's side was filled with posters and picture frames and decorations everywhere.

Throughout the plane journey home, the stewardesses kept on asking if Tamaki would like a drink, a blanket, or if he needed anything in particular, but he politely shook his head and turned on his Princely charm for them.

He soon drifted off to sleep in First Class and patiently waited to arrive in Japan. It was a long flight home, but he endured it.

"Milord, you're back!" the twins cried, almost to the point of hugging him.

"Our guest rate had dropped a bit since you were gone," Kyoya scowled at him.

"Sorry Oka-san," Tamaki scratched the back of his head.

Kyoya sighed, "How many times must I ask you _not _to call me that?"

"How was Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, holding his favorite teddy bear, 'Usa-chan', as usual.

"She was fine," Tamaki smiled, missing her already considering they were 5481 miles apart.

…..

"Ne, milord?" Hikaru asked after the club had closed for the day.

"Hmm?" Tamaki was sat idly, looking at pictures of Haruhi, secretly fantasizing about her.

"It's been a week," Kaoru pointed out.

"Mhhmm," Tamaki hummed.

"Ugh! If you're not gonna do it, then I will," Hikaru had run out of patience and dialed Haruhi's phone number, unconcerned about the cost calling overseas.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice answered, which startled Hikaru.

"Oh, hello," Hikaru replied in English. "I'm looking for Fujioka, Haruhi."

"Is this her boyfriend!" The person on the other line squealed.

"Uh, yes, this is him," Hikaru smiled mischievously.

"I'm Sofia by the way; may I ask who I'm talking to?"

"Tamaki," Hikaru said in a low voice.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered.

"Shhh," Hikaru signaled.

Kyoya took the phone away from Hikaru, "Hello, this is Otori Kyoya speaking."

"Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru tried to snatch back the phone from Kyoya, but was intimidated by him.

"Oh, hi," Sofia said.

"Can you tell Haruhi that, I too, will be studying at your school for the remainder of the academic year?"

"Sure," Sofia answered formally.

"Thank you and have a nice day," Kyoya glared at Hikaru and Kaoru who meekly smiled at him.

"Well—there goes _my plan_!" Hikaru cried.

"What '_plan_'!" Kaoru retorted.

"What do you mean? You're going there too?" Hunny asked as he eavesdropped in on their conversation.

"It seems that the Academy wants to send a boy representative to the school as well and they chose me, so I will be leaving in two days from now."

"But, but…" Hunny said. "Who's going to take care of business for us?"

"I'm sure Mori can handle things around," Kyoya said. "And keep an eye on these two."

"Ehh," Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged. "Milord!"

"Hmm!" Tamaki snapped back to his senses and closed his album of Haruhi.

"Seems like Kyoya's spending time with Haruhi after all," the twins said.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked in a serious tone.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kyoya sighed. "I'm the boy representative from the Academy for Fairview High School."

"So, so, that means, you, and Haruhi, so, you, and…" Tamaki tried connecting the dots and the penny finally dropped. He fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"I'll send your regards to her," Kyoya said.

"But why you?" Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's shoulder. "Why not me?"

"Because I'm from the Otori family," Kyoya said.

"He's got a point there," Hikaru and Kaoru nodded.

"Ne, Kyoya-senpai, try not to fall for our Haruhi, hmm?" Hikaru teased.

"I don't quite think that's even possible, she's not my type."

"You have a _type_?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh, that's not, uh, the point here," Kyoya blushed mildly.

"You have a type? Kyoya-senpai has a _type_!" Kaoru used this new information and teased him with it all afternoon.

….

"Oh, Haruhi!" Sofia said after Haruhi returned to their dorm. "_Your_ Tamaki called."

"Called?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get to talk to him that much because some guy named Kyoya came on the phone and said he's coming over too."

"Kyoya-senpai said what!" Haruhi cried.

"Yeah, it seems that he's going to be the boy representative from your school," Sofia sat on her bed, playing with her hair.

"Wait, why did Tamaki call?" Haruhi was more focused on that.

"I dunno, you should call him back."

Haruhi bit her lower lip. "I'll do it tomorrow, it's late."

"If you say so," Sofia giggled.

But the truth was, Haruhi had never called Tamaki before, and now would she call him just for a chat? Would she have the guts to do it? And besides all of that, she's more worried about how much all of it would cost. And what would happen now that Kyoya's coming over?


End file.
